


Enough

by Kass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hope, Light in the darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: "We're going to defeat Zarkon, but we're going to do it with light, not darkness," Pidge said.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after episode 31, "The Journey;" arising out of episode 28, "Hole in the Sky." Thanks to Sanj for giving this a once-over!

"I don't know," Allura said to Coran, sitting down and giving in to the impulse to slump over the table and rest her forehead on her palm. "I just don't know."

"What's the matter, Princess?" Coran's voice was bright, but when he saw the expression on her face he sobered. "Tell me what's troubling you. I'm an excellent listener, you know."

"I had another one of those dreams," Allura admitted.

"Ah," Coran said. "About the cogs."

"In the dream I was perfectly comfortable with them. With mind control." Allura shuddered. "What if it wasn't just a dream? What if that's my destiny? If that's the way to defeat the Galra, I want no part of it!" Despite her best intentions, her voice quivered.

"Nah, it's just a dream," Hunk chimed in. Allura looked up, surprised: she'd thought the paladins were flying, but they were clustered in the doorway.

"We finished the maneuvers," Shiro offered, intuiting her question. "And I didn't get to see that reality, but you would never make that choice."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually." Shiro sat across the table. Hunk and Lance flanked him on either side. Keith and Pidge took the seats on either side of Allura. Coran leaned against the wall, his arms folded, watching.

"Shiro's right." Pidge's voice was solemn. "We know you. You would never force someone to do anything against their will, even if you thought they were making a mistake."

"I mean, I always make smart choices," Lance chimed in, "but if I didn't, you wouldn't mind-control me to make me change."

"No, she'd just tell you you're being stupid," Pidge shot back.

"Which she does, on a regular basis," Keith added.

"Aw, shut up, Galra Keith!" Lance looked offended.

"How many times, do I have to tell you," Keith fumed, "I am not--"

"Guys," Shiro said quietly, and everyone quieted down.

Allura smiled at them. Something about watching her reunited team bicker like loving siblings was lightening her heart.

"We're going to defeat Zarkon, but we're going to do it with light, not darkness," Pidge said.

"Wow, Pidge, that's deep." Hunk's voice was rich with admiration. "No, I'm serious," he protested when Pidge glared at him.

"And we will defeat Zarkon," Shiro promised. "But not by forcing anybody to join us. By showing them what we can do when we work together, and by giving them the freedom to choose."

"We learned that from you." Pidge's eyes were serious.

"Thank you, everyone." Allura looked from one paladin to the next, gratitude welling up.

Coran uncrossed his arms and got up from the wall where he'd been leaning. "I think my work here is done."

"Your work? You didn't do anything," Lance complained.

"Neither did you," Keith fired across the table.

Allura stood and clapped her hands once. "I think it's time for dinner."

"I could eat," Hunk agreed. "Give me half an hour in the kitchen, I'll whip something up."

"I'm gonna grab a shower," Lance announced, and rose.

"Yeah, you need it," Keith needled him, following him out the door.

Pidge's eyes communicated fond amusement and exasperation. Allura smiled back with the tiniest of nods: yes, they are ridiculous, and yes, they are family.

Soon only Shiro remained. He stood facing Allura, his silvered arm gleaming. "'Empress Allura' isn't you," he said, quietly, firmly. "And no matter how powerful she is, she isn't one-hundredth the leader that you are. That's all I can offer you, but it's true."

Allura's vision was bright with unshed tears. "That's enough," she promised. "That's enough."


End file.
